The objective of the proposed research is to evaluate the effect of selected hard coatings on the cutting performance (cutting ability and durability) of tungsten carbide dental burs. Six selected carbides and borides will be sputter deposited on commercial burs in thicknesses ranging up to 25 micrometres. These burs will then be subjected to standardized milling tests utilizing float glass and filled resin specimens. The initial cutting rate and distance cut before failure will be used to determine the success of the coating method. Optimal coatings will then be applied to a range of commercial burs to define the limits of performance improvement.